Dog Days
by Project X
Summary: AU During the Apocalypse. Dean and Sam get Bobby a dog in hopes of cheering him up now that he's confined to a wheelchair. What they don't know is that this dog is cursed, a human soul trapped inside of her. What will Joan do when her month is up? Stay a dog or go back to being human? -Hiatus-


**Author's Note: "**_No I'm not dead, please don't shoot me!"__This is nothing serious, just something cute I wanted to write. I had a dream about it. Slightly self-insert. Takes place during season 4 and 5. Dean might seem a smidgeon OOC but that's only that way 'cause of circumstances. You'll see! _

**_Dog Days_**

**Chapter 1: "**_Trouble a muzzle!"_

Usually I'm not a suspicious person, but when I can sense something very very different about someone I look into it. Most of the time it's nothing, just me having not ate all day long. But this time I was definitely onto something.

A new girl, a senior, suddenly appeared at my school. She said her name was Ashley Samian, she said she had transferred from Texas High. But when I went looking for a Miss Samian at Texas High she didn't exist. Matter of fact Miss Samian doesn't exist at all.

The first time I met her was last week, Algebra 2. She sits behind me and had a huge fake smile plastered on. I could tell it was fake, I'd seen enough fake to know real when I see it. The look in her eyes was what scared me the most. She had the darkest oldest pair of blue eyes I'd ever seen, and deep inside those eyes was this mystical glow. I could see it, but not just that I could sense it too.

When she went to shake my hand it felt like a thousand volts went down along my spine. Every instinct I had was screaming at me to get away from her. But if I had done so that would only insight suspicion from the teachers. That would have just been one big can of worms.

But I suppose tailing her to the town motel to sneak up on her in her own turf wasn't exactly bright either.

It was a week after I first met her, and I had had enough. Every day she became more and more suspicious to me, more dangerous. But if I was wrong I'd happily admit my fault and turn around and leave. It just so happens though that I wasn't wrong, but at this point I wish I had been.

There were candles, Latin scripts everywhere, the apartment was dark, misty, and there was chanting and a strange smell in the air. Every hair on my body was standing at attention, a cold chill and goose bumps traveling down my spine. That same nagging feeling from before was back.

'_Leave you idiot! Before you get us killed!'_

Yeah, sometimes I wondered if I suffered from multiple identities. It was usually just the one other person though, in my head, like Jiminy Cricket except _bitchier. _

I ignored this voice and walked further into the apartment anyway. Things just got worse as the chanting got louder. I found Ashley in the kitchen at the dinning table, chanting over some bowl full of weird stuff that was on fire. I imagined that was where the strange smell was coming from. I tried to hide, but just as I had the realization that she could see me I was paralyzed.

The dirty blonde girl looked at me with hatred in her blue eyes. That gaze keeping me completely in place. Her features changed abruptly, and suddenly she looked much older, late thirties with short blonde hair and a long red dress. That was the moment I realized I was in way over my head.

The woman fretted with her short locks, her face now covered in a sinister smile. "My my, and I thought you were a smart girl. Following me here was a big mistake _Jamy_." She sneered my name as she strutted up to me, claw like fingernails now touching the side of my face. I tried to move but I was indeed completely paralyzed.

"I thought coming here and laying low would do the trick, the Apocalypse on and all. But I forgot that people like you are still around, the humans with the ability to sense and sometimes see the supernatural." If I could I would have given her a confused look, but all I could do was breath. Yet some how she guessed, or knew, what I was thinking. "I'm a witch girl, four hundred years and no ones been able to catch me. Until that is; you came along."

Samian let go of my face, her nails scratching my cheeks and taking some blood with them. It felt like a paper cut, but that wasn't what I was worried about. Samian then walked back over to the bowl, which was still on fire by the way. She took the blood from my cheeks and dropped some in. My heartbeat was racing now, and that voice was back.

'_Now look what you've done! Who knows what that is! She might be turning us into a frog! Good going genius!'_

One of these days I'd take something to get rid of that, but until then I agreed with the overly obnoxious and hurtful things the voice was saying. I should have known better, left things as is. Obviously the witch was just hiding, she probably wouldn't have done anything. _I think._

She began chanting something again, as she waved her hands around the bowl. The flame turned green then and danced according to the way the witch turned her hands. Through all of her chanting the only word I caught was Lupus, Latin for dog I'm sure. My gut rolled, it felt like there were rocks in my lungs.

'_We're so screwed.'_

And for once I completely agreed.

When Samian snapped her fingers the green flame turned into a mist and went straight at me. Before I could even blink the mist was in my chest, doing something to me. It felt like flaming pins and needles were all over my skin and that my heart was about to explode. I couldn't keep my eyes open for long, the inside of my eyelids glossy. I heard her snap her fingers again and I crumbled to the ground, crying out in pure agony.

"I'm a generous witch, and really you caused no harm. I didn't even sense any malice coming from you, more of concern about your tiny little town. I can understand, once I was that protective. So for the sack of sympathy I'll give you a month to find a way to reverse the spell. If you do then I'll leave you be, if you don't, well then it's permanent." I heard Samian chuckle after that, her words imprinted in my head as the pain only grew worse and worse.

"What did you do to me?" I screeched, doubled over on the floor, feeling as if my organs were about to pop out of my mouth. Everything inside of me was twisting, turning, and _changing_ it felt horrible!

"You'll see!" She cackled as I finally passed out, happy to finally feel the pain go away even in the darkness.

'_Mental note; don't piss off the hipster witches…__**ever again**__!'_

**-X-**

When I woke up, who knows how much later, I wasn't in the apartment anymore. I was outside, it was raining and cold, a storm was brewing and I was under an awning. I felt groggy, everything blurry. I lifted my head up to look around, blinking several times during the process.

Wherever I was looked nothing like my hometown. From where I was laying I could see a bar and a questionable diner. Neither of those things were familiar. My stomach was then rolling in pain, a gurgle noise coming out of it. The smell from the diner reminded me how hungry I was.

I needed to stand up but something wasn't right. Ever since I woke up something felt wrong. I tried to look down at myself but I was having a hard time of it. Finally I just decided to push myself up using my hands and my knees. When I tried though, it felt strange, and I couldn't even stand up all the way.

Now that my vision wasn't blurry I looked over at myself.

'_GAAHHH!'_ I leaped back in fright and fell over. What I saw, it was a surprise to say the least. I had dog legs! I had dog feet! Paws, I had freaking paws! I tried to sit down like I normally would but it didn't work. I was a tangle of limbs as I tried to refigure my newly written motor skills. Or lack of skills really.

'_I'm a dog! I'm a freaking dog!'_ Why I didn't see this coming I have no idea. It was ridicules though, the fact that witches were real and that they actually had the power to turn people into animals. Those stories about wicked witches turning people into toads were just fables, stories for children. This had to be impossible!

'_I have to be dreaming! I have to!'_ Even though I saw it with my own two eyes it was hard to believe. Me; being turned into a dog, _really_, that was just my luck.

I gave up trying to sit down and stood back up… _on all four paws_. This was never going to be okay. _'Wait! She said I had a month to change back right?'_ I thought of the witch's last words before I passed out. I had a month to find a way to change back and get home; I mean if this wasn't a dream that is.

'_Well, what am I waiting for?'_ I said to myself, but instead of words coming out of my muzzle small barks did. I frowned, if dogs can frown. _'Looks like I can't talk anymore either. 'Cause that's fair, witches that can transform people exist but not talking dogs! Great!' _I huffed as I started trotting forward. It was a little hard figuring out how to work four legs when I was used to two, but it didn't take long. Soon I was walking out from under the awning and into the rain.

Even with thick white fur all over my body the rain was cold and hurt as it barreled down at me, the rapid breathing coming from my mouth turned to wisps of white in the air. I wondered where I was then as I kept walking, heading down the road that had been right in front of me.

It was a while before I saw a sign indicating to where I was. I think I'd already walked half a mile before I did. _'Minnesota! How the heck? Seriously! From Texas to Minnesota in one…. however long I was out!'_ I barked crazily as I tried to speak out my anger. I had to calm myself as people were starting to gather along the sidewalks, staring at me, the crazy dog.

I was in some other small town, but the sign didn't say where exactly and I sighed. The sigh came out like it should have and that made me a little happy. I sat under another awning on the sidewalk as people passed me by and cars drove along the roads.

I felt my long ears lower onto my head in a pouting position. My tail went up under me and I felt sad. I was in the middle of a state I'd never been to, miles and miles away from home, turned into a dog and no one could understand me. One comforting thing though was that I could still understand other people. At least I could listen in on other conversations.

I stood up again, swaying a little as I got up. Something caught my eyes though, a mirror hanging in the shop window beside me. In the reflection was a white German Shepard. Not a puppy but not fully grown either, and it had green eyes that stood out drastically against the white fur. It was a beautiful dog, and it actually took me a moment to realize that that dog was _me_.

'_Wow!'_ I twisted, turned, and twirled as I looked at myself through the mirror. My tail actually started to wag as I did so. If there was any type of dog for me to turn into this was not the one I would have guessed. I was amazing! Cute, fluffy, adorable I wanted to freaking hug myself!

As distracted as I was by my appearance I knew I needed to get moving. Trotting away on four legs wasn't so bad, faster than two legs that was for sure. I didn't like rain though; it stung my big black nose. The more I became aware of the change the more I realized the differences. The smells for one thing, I could smell things I never could before.

_Like steak._

My stomach grumbled again. I had to ignore it though; I needed to get to some type of shelter. People were starting to stare at me as I walked down the sidewalks. I was worried that someone would call the Pound. I needed to get out of sight and fast.

Then I saw it, an old cheap motel. I could hide in there no problem. So I took off across the street, making sure to look both ways first. Rain continued to pelt at me, but the feeling of running on all fours felt like flying. I was really starting to get the hang of this.

The motel was in an L shape, old green paint peeling away everywhere. A glowing neon sign stood tall, the words NIGHT OWL MOTEL glowing through the storm in red lettering. There were four cars parked outside. I found myself under the awning of the place, walking along the walkways to the rooms. I tried to get in a few of them but each were locked. I tried to turn the knobs using my mouth, not easy, but I was tall enough to where I could at least tell that they were locked.

I sighed again as I went to sit outside of a room. There was a vent there, right beside the door, it blew hot air out and that's where I decided to stay. I didn't know what time it was, I couldn't tell due to the storm. But it was dark now so I imagined it was pretty late. As much as I wanted to keep going I was already tired and not brave enough to travel in the dark. If witches existed who knew what other things that go bump in the night might.

So I curled up and lay down near the vent. My stomach grumbled again, but I couldn't risk trying to find food now, I'd have to wait 'till tomorrow. I felt my fur warm and my tail curl around me until the tip touched my nose. I wished I was warm, safe, and with food in my stomach and I really wish I'd never met that witch.

_This was going to be the hardest month of my life._

And yet I went to sleep faster then ever before while I was human, guess dogs sleep better.

**-X-**

"Hey there."

I felt something warm on my head. It moved back and forth and I felt my tail twitch at the amazing feeling that movement created. I blinked my eyes tiredly as the warmth on my head awoke me. I looked up to see a guy; he was petting me with a sad smile on his face. His deep green eyes were full of dismay yet he put on a smile anyway.

He looked kind, matter of fact I could sense he was. I didn't know how, I could just feel that he had a good heart. I pushed my head up into his hand further, hoping that he'd keep petting me. It felt so warm while the rest of me was so cold.

The guy wore a leather jacket, his breathe showing, with rain still falling behind him. He had deep brunette cropped hair and the face of a soldier. I could also sense he needed some comforting, that something bad was going on in his life. Before I could suppress the urge I licked his hand.

His smile changed, it was much brighter now, but his eyes were still sad. He then kneeled down beside me and started petting down my back as well. Had I still been human I would be blushing, but since I was a dog this was really nothing. His hand warmed my fur, made me feel so much less cold. I nuzzled my head under his chin in thanks and he lightly chuckled.

"So what's a handsome guy like you doing out here?" The man's voice was deep, but honey smooth. He sounded so compassionate yet like the weight of the world was upon his shoulders. I just gave him a head tilt as he spoke, one of my ears flopping to the side. Seeing this, the man's smile grew and he petted my ears vigorously.

Lightning then suddenly struck, thunder roared and shook the ground mightily. I shrunk, my heart racing. My tail tucked itself away and I whimpered, going to hide behind the man as lightning continued to go off in the distance. I never liked thunder, it scared me, but being a puppy it seemed lightning scared me too. The storm was only getting worse, and now I was worried. I had nowhere to hide away from it, and I was beginning to get frightened of the storm itself.

"Hey hey, what's wrong? Are you scared of a little lightning big guy?" The man turns around to pet me again, from where I was hiding behind him. He looks worried, concerned. He pets me lazily while he thinks, his gaze distant.

'_Does he think I'm male or something?'_ I tilt my head at him again, one of my doggy eyebrows going up. He keeps petting me though, not noticing my confusion. _'Oh well, he smells nice.'_ Was all I could think as I burry my nose in his chest. He chuckles above me.

"Hey," He pushes my muzzle back so we're looking eye to eye. "Can you keep a secret?" I nod on impulse, force of habit. The man's eyes light up a bit as he talks. "I'll let you stay the night with me, but in the morning you gotta go. Got it?" I nod again and he lets go of my muzzle as he stands. Keys jingle suddenly and I feel my tail wag uncontrollably.

The man pulls out a key from his pocket and unlocks the motel door. When he does he leaves it open and motions me in. Who am I to argue with such a nice guy? I bound in and try and control myself from jumping on the bed. The guy closes the door and suddenly another guy comes out of the motel room's bathroom.

"Dean? What's that dog doing in here?" The really tall guy with long hair and the same green eyes asks. Something about him doesn't seem right though, he smells dark and like sulfur. The smell is very light though, easy enough to ignore and while there is some darkness in him I can also sense the abundant good in him as well.

The room smells of dust and mold, dirty sheets, B.O., gym shoes, and something else I'd rather not think about. But I can also smell the two similar scents of these guys, and from their looks and close age I'd guess they were brothers. But it wasn't just that, I had an older brother too and clearly from the look on the taller guys face he was the younger sibling. I knew that look, all to well.

"I found him outside Sammy, and that storms getting worse. I thought _'hey why not let him stay the night in here'_?" Dean, as _Sammy_ had called him, said with a light shrug of his shoulders and a confident smile. It was fake, the smile and the cockiness. The deep sadness in his eyes and the tired shoulders I had seen earlier were not. Why fake it when the only person that can see you is a dog?

"Her." Sammy corrected as he tiredly sighed and slouched down on one of the beds.

'_Thank you! Someone that finally notices!'_ I thought as I went to go sit beside the tall dude named Sammy. The heck with it, he's not five, I'm gonna call him Sam. I looked up at him and he looked down at me with suspicion. I did a cute head tilt and he practically melted. _'Score!'_ If a dog could smirk then that's exactly what I was doing.

Sam put up his hand then and petted me on the head tenderly, he even ruffled my ears; I found that I really like my ears being ruffled.

"What?" Dean asks, not understanding what Sam meant.

"It's not a he Dean, this dog's a her." Sam explained flatly, sounding exhausted.

Dean's face goes through a series of emotional expressions before he lazily throws himself at the bed opposite of Sam's. The brothers seemed tired; I wondered what they did to make them so. If their in a motel room that might mean their traveling. All I know is I liked them already, they let me in their room, and _I'm warm!_

"Whatever Sammy, point is that _she_ was out there shivering and trembling in the cold. It's about to storm like crazy, I just couldn't leave _her_ out there to get soaked and freeze." Dean finally explains from where he laid on his bed, head already in his pillow.

"Dean, this dog could be a Skinwalker for all we know!" Sam's hand disappeared from my head as he yelled at his older brother. I tilted my head again.

'_What's a…what did he say- Skinwalker?'_ I wondered, confused. I thought maybe it was like a witch, but it must have something to do with dogs, so maybe not. I had no idea.

"She ain't a Skinwalker Sammy! What Skinwalker sits outside in a storm like this and doesn't just go to some YMCA or _something_." Dean argues back, sitting up. As soon as Dean sat up he began to take off his shoes. I couldn't hold back my urges anymore. I ran over and jumped on the bed to go sit beside him. He smiled and rubbed my head then continued to take off his boots.

Sam just watched me; closely I could feel his gaze. "See Sam," Dean motions to me. "What Skinwalker would look this…_cute_." Dean seemed reluctant to say cute, but I agreed, I was so white and fluffy with puppy fluff! Sam just raised his brow at Dean, folding his arms, then he looked over at me and he smiled.

Sam sighed. "Fine Dean, but we can't keep her." He stated bluntly and suddenly I felt sad. My ears fell to my head and my tail stopped wagging.

'_What am I going to do? Tomorrow I still have to find a way to reverse this, alone.'_ The realization hit me hard, and I curled up beside Dean, ears flat and tail tucked away. I think Dean sensed my unease, because his hand suddenly found itself resting in my fur as he sighed.

"Alright Sammy. But you know-"

"No Dean. We're trying to stave off the apocalypse, we don't have time to take care of a dog." Sam interrupted before Dean could finish.

"No! I know! I know! I meant we could give her to Bobby. He sure could use something to lift his spirits. Being stuck in that wheelchair hasn't exactly made him a happy camper." Dean replied, being completely serious. My head lifted and I looked over at the elder brother. I wondered who Bobby was.

The room was silent for a moment in thought. I looked over at Sam and his gaze seemed distant. I tilted my head again, getting into the habit of it.

"I don't know Dean." Sam finally said, not sure about Dean's idea.

"Come on Sammy!" Dean then leaned down next to me. He pouted his lips out and said. "Who could say no to this face!" I smiled at that and looked over at Sam, he smiled, even laughed a little, and then nodded.

"Fine, but if Bobby says it's a no go-"

"I know, I know!" Dean sat up and took off his last sock, then pushed himself up onto the bed and laid down. He didn't kick me off, but I moved so he could stretch out all of the way. "I'm gonna call her Joan!" Dean stated out of the blue, and as Sam was about to lay down himself he paused, a look of _'seriously?'_ on his face.

"As in Joan Jett and the Blackhearts?" Sam asked another eyebrow raised as he stared at his brother.

I looked to Dean too and if dogs could shrug their shoulders that's what I would have done. _'It's probably the closest to my real name he's gonna get.'_

"You know it! 'Night Sammy!" Dean then rolled over and turned off the lamp on his bed-side-table. Sam sighed as he turned off his. But when the room was bathed in darkness not another word was said.

I tucked myself together, long white tail curling, the tip touching my nose, as I snuggled into the sheets. I was warm, still hungry, but warm, dry, and safe. I had a family, that felt so strange, but my doggy heart was soaring. But even then I wondered how my older brother was doing, if anyone knew I was gone yet. To those thoughts I fell into another dreamless sleep.

**-X-**

The next morning was hectic. I was only half awake as Sam and Dean were up, walking around, getting a shower, and dressed. I looked up and watched them, and then I could smell it. Bacon, most likely cooked while I was still asleep. My stomach grumbled and I jumped up.

There was a plate of delicious looking crunchy bacon on the small table beside the door. I stared at it, hungry. Every fiber of my being was telling me to jump up onto the table and eat it! But I knew if I did I would anger Sam and Dean, and I really don't want to do that.

So I waited and in a matter of minutes Dean was sitting there at the table, eating some of the egg that was also on the table. I licked my lips and looked up at him. He didn't even notice me. But I knew how to get noticed. I walked up and placed my head on his leg and whimpered. Dean looked down with a smile and ruffled my ears again. He sent a quick glance over to the bacon then to me.

"Okay Joan, just this once. Next time it's good 'ol dog food for you." He then grabbed two strips of bacon and threw them in the air. Amazingly I was able to catch them, in my mouth! How cool is that? And while I didn't look forward to eating dog food in the future at least I'd have something to eat.

The bacon didn't fill me up but now my stomach didn't growl as much. Sam came in shortly after that, looking back and forth between me, Dean, and the plate of bacon that just happen to be missing several strips. I smiled at him, bacon crumbs on my lips. Dean just whistled innocently. Sam rolled his eyes and sat down.

The rest of the morning went like that, Dean versus Sam. I wondered if that was how things always were with them. The next thing I know they're all packed up and ready to go. We walk outside and straight to, _now get this_, a 1967 black Chevy Impala! My new dream car! I've never been a car fanatic but I still had the sense to see a beautiful car when it was in front of me. It was in excellent condition too!

By the way Dean ran his hands down the side I knew this was his car, his baby. He said so as he opened the back door for me to get in.

"Pee, scratch up, or maim my baby in any way Joan and you can never expect bacon again!" Dean stated harshly, very protective of his car, his _baby_. I tried to give him a _'what, never!'_ look. But I have no idea how that came out, me being a dog and all.

He closed the door and I laid down on the seat. It was leather and it felt so good! Dean got in on the driver's side next and his younger brother glared at him from shotgun.

"You know she can't understand you, right?" He asks, giving his brother an incredulous look.

"Nah, she can too Sammy! Look," Dean points his thumb at me and my head perks up from where I was laying comfortably. "She ain't doing a thing." Dean smiles pride fully, knowing he was right. And hey, he was!

Sam rolls his eyes and slumps back against the seat. And that was the end of that. The car was incredibly quiet during our trip. I had no idea where we were going, but I watched the scenery as we zoomed past. Tree after tree, the skies are still cloudy with rain even now outside the Impala. I kind of wished Dean would roll down my window so I could stick my head out. But I was fine with lying on the warm leather seats.

Best part though is Dean likes classic rock music. I love classic rock! So I'm sitting in a classic car, all warm, listening to Bad Company and Foreigner playing from cassette. Life was just getting better and better, apart from the whole _'I'm cursed to be a dog'_ thing.

I actually fell asleep during the ride and a little while later I wake up to the sound of the Impala doors opening and closing. I look up, blinking my eyes as Dean opens my door, a smirk on his face.

"Come on Joan! Time to meet Uncle Bobby." I tilt my head as Dean says this. But I still get up and jump out of the car. He closes the door behind me then heads towards the house, a bag over his shoulder.

We're in a junkyard; I know that, scraps of old car parts everywhere. I could smell something strange in the air, my tail wagging as I looked around. There is a garage to my right, a large house right in front of me. I sniff the ground as I walk, following Dean. I can smell Sam and I know he's behind me, watching me. Apparently Sam still thinks I'm something called a Skinwalker.

Then there's a whistle, my ears perk up straight and my head pops up to see where the noise was coming from. "Come on girl!" It's Dean, he's already at the door and he's beckoning for me to follow. I run after him, Sam on my heels.

When I get to the door Dean opens it too. I walk in ahead of him and sniff around. The first place I see is a messy kitchen, it smells of alcohol. I scrunch my nose at the strong stench but continue forwards. Next is a den, really a living room. It also has that same stench. But this time there's another smell, a person.

"What in the-" I look up to see a middle aged man sitting in a wheel chair next to a desk. He's wearing a ball cap, a plaid shirt, and a blanket over his legs. He doesn't look happy, but like Sam and Dean he smells kind. "What the hell have you two idjits done now?" Bobby looks up at Sam and Dean who're standing behind me. I walk up to Bobby and sit calmly in front of him, tail wagging.

"It was his idea!" Sam pointed a thumb at Dean and Dean glares back at his traitorous little brother.

"We brought 'ya somebody to talk to Bobby! Thought it might cheer you up." Dean states, another smirk on his lips as he chooses to ignore his little brother. The two of them just stand there, at the archway of the den, as the older man gives them the stink eye.

"Why do I need someone to talk to? I got you two idjits to take care of! Get rid of this-" Bobby pauses as he looks down at me. I pout at him, putting my ears to my head and puffing my lower lip out. If I can make the giant melt; I can make old iron lungs melt too. Bobby just stares, as I tilt my head, he folds. "She better not be no damn Skinwalker."

My ears perk up and I smile as my tail wags a mile a minute. _'Score again! I'm just too cute! And what the heck is a freaking Skinwalker?'_ I stay still as Bobby rolls up a little further and starts petting me. I push my head further in his hand and I can sense the warmth and loneliness coming from him. Maybe he does need a companion.

"Her name's Joan!" Dean blurts out. When he does Bobby's hand disappears from my head. I look up at him to see his raised brow towards Dean. "I'm gonna go get some pie." And with that I heard Dean leave.

I just stayed where I was, staring up at my new caretaker. "Idjit better bring back dog food." Bobby then begins to roll himself behind his desk, Sam comes further into the room and I just go to lay in front of the couch.

"How's he do'in?" Bobby asks, the room suddenly much more serious and depressing.

"Stubborn, he refuses to admit anything or talk about it. But when has he ever?" Sam sounded exasperated and let himself fall onto the couch as he sighed. My doggy senses were tingling; I give into the urge and find myself curled up with Sam on the couch, my head in his lap. He smiled lightly and ruffled my ears.

I heard Bobby sigh too. Then I hear a can top pop open, the smell of alcohol reaching my nose. I turned my head to see Bobby taking a swing from a beer can. I never liked alcohol, and now I liked it even less.

"Yeah, Dean's got his daddy's blood in 'em. It's to be expected. That idijit." Bobby says, holding the cold beer in his hand as his other scans a large old book in front of him.

"Yeah." Sam just nods his head as he slouches against the couch. I just watch him; his hand then comes back down and tangles itself in my fur.

There's a lot of awkward silence in the room before I can hear Sam's breathing deepen and the giant begins to snore. Bobby notices this too and rolls over to the couch silently. He takes the blanket from his lap and throws it over Sam. I smile at this, my dad or mom having never done anything like that for me before. I could tell Bobby cared about Sam and Dean as if they were his own, it was a comforting thought.

Bobby ruffles my ears one last time before rolling back to his desk to finish reading the book that was there. I put my head back on Sam's lap and fall asleep almost instantly. For the first time in a long time I felt like I was home.

**-X-**

**End Note: **_This was a lot more simplified then most of my fanfics. But I had a dream about this and wanted to write it down. I don't know if it's any good and I know I skipped over some stuff, like why wouldn't Dean think that maybe Joan belongs to someone else. Well I want to believe, since Joan's a Wayward Soul too, that Wayward spirits can sense one another even if their dogs and they get attached to one another rather quickly._

_Also if you google white German Shepard's you'll find that they are extremely adorable! So I think that helped Joan to win them over._

_So was it good? Should I post more? I had a lot of fun writing this and I know I'm behind on a lot of other things but I had a little time and this was stuck in my head! _

_**R&R**_


End file.
